Sunrise
by Korrasami31400
Summary: Korrasami fanfiction. Korra and Asami love each other very much and want to spend the rest of their lives together. Will Korra propose? Will Asami? Something's going on in Republic City, can Korra protect Asami? Will they get their happy ending? It's my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think and how I can improve for future chapters.
1. Sunrise

"Sunrise"

Its been a year since Korra and Asami started dating and everyone was very supportive of their new relationship, even Mako.

Asami awoke early, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. She turned over to look at her sleeping girlfriend. Korra was on her back with one arm on her chest and the other over her head, stray pieces of hair covered her face. Asami moved the hair away from her face and looked at her lovingly. A light snore from the sleeping avatar filled the room. Looking at Korra reminded Asami just how much she loved her, how she couldn't imagine her life without her in it. Although there were times when Korra could be completely infuriating, Asami loved her none the less. Korra made her happy and there was nothing in the world that would make her give her up. After a few minutes Asami decided to get up to watch the sunrise and to do some thinking.

Asami went to the kitchen to get some tea before heading outside and was greeted by Pema.  
"Good morning sweetie. It's a little early to be up don't you think? The sun is barely even up." Pema said.  
"Oh, good morning Pema. I guess it is kind of early but I just couldn't sleep anymore so I decided I'd go watch the sunrise." Asami replied.  
"Well would you like some tea dear?" Asked Pema.  
"That would be wonderful, thank you."  
Pema handed Asami her tea as well as a blanket.  
"Here it can be chilly outside this early in the morning."  
"Thank you."  
Asami wrapped herself in the blanket and headed outside to the gazebo. There was a gentle breeze and the sound of seagulls off in the distance, it was a beautiful morning on air temple island. As the sun rose higher in the sky it created an assortment of colors that was nothing short of beautiful.

A sliver of golden sunlight came in through the window of Korra and Asami's shared room landing on Korra's face and awoke her from her peaceful sleep. Korra turned over so the light wasn't in her face so she could sleep and went to grab Asami to pull closer but was disappointed to grab at only air. She laid there for a moment deciding whether she should get up and find her girlfriend or if she could just go back to sleep. She eventually decided to get up to find Asami. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Korra looked out the window and saw Asami standing in the gazebo watching the sun rise over the ocean. She sat there for a few moments admiring how beautiful Asami looked. She loved the way the light outlined her figure and hair, how such a simple action, like taking a sip of tea, looked so eloquent. She simply admired Asami's beauty. Korra watched as Asami ran her hand through her hair to move it from her face and at that moment she was fully aware of just how much she loved her, how she never wanted to spend a single day without her there in her life. At that moment she knew she would do absolutely anything for Asami and that she was the one person she wanted to spent the rest of her life with.

Korra got out of bed and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, pushed some clothes around and grabbed a small square box.  
"Today is the day" she told herself.


	2. Lunch

"Sunrise"  
Korra put the small box in her pocket and walk out of her and Asami's shared room. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, careful to not wake any others. When Korra got to the kitchen she was startled by Pema, who had been up for hours now.  
"Good morning Korra, Asami is outside if you're looking for her."  
"Oh. Umm.. Yeah. I know." Korra said as she rubbed her head awkwardly. "I saw her outside my window, I was just heading out to see her now."  
Korra reached down to her pocket to make sure the small box was still there. Pema saw the outline of the small box in Korra's pants and immediately knew what she planned to do.  
"Well don't let me keep you. Today is a beautiful day." Pema told Korra.  
Korra realized that Pema knew what she was up to and her face turned a deep red.  
"Thanks" Korra said quickly as she waved and ran out the door.  
Korra took a minute to calm herself and to let her face return to its normal color. Once she was calm she started to walk out towards the gazebo where her girlfriend was standing, looking over the ocean.

She came up behind Asami, wrapped her hands around the engineer's waist and gave her a light kiss on the neck.  
"Oh!" Asami said, surprised but happy. "Good morning."  
"Good morning, sorry if I startled you." Korra said in response.  
"Oh its fine, I'm glad you're up. Did you sleep well? You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."  
"Yeah I slept really well. I had a really good dream but that doesn't really matter right now. What are you doing?"  
"I was just watching the sun rise before I head off to work. Hey maybe you can come visit me and we can go grab some lunch together."  
"I'd love to." Korra said giving Asami another kiss on the neck.

They both stood there for a few moments enjoying the beautiful view of the ocean. Korra decided to break the silence.  
"I have a question for you." Korra said as she let go of Asami's waist.  
"What is it?" Asami questioned, a little confused as to what was going on.  
"We've been dating for awhile now and..." Korra was cut off by Tenzin yelling her name in the distance.  
"KORRA!"  
"What is it Tenzin?!" Korra yelled back, slightly irritated but concerned as to why Tenzin would be yelling for her. Tenzin finally arrived to where Korra and Asami were standing in the gazebo.  
"Lin needs your help. She just called. She says there are some bandits setting fire to some houses along with some shops."  
Korra looked at Asami.  
"Go, I have to get ready for work anyways. Just make sure to meet for lunch if you can." Asami said with a smile.  
"Thanks, I'll try my best to make for lunch in time."  
Korra kissed Asami and ran off to help Lin. Asami watched as her girlfriend ran off to save the day. She wondered what Korra was about to say but she just decided to shrug it off until later and she went inside to get ready for work.

When Asami arrived at work she was immediately bombarded with paperwork. Asami looked at the clock, it was only seven she had plenty of time to get it all done before her lunch date with Korra. She went to her office, closed the door and got settled in for a lot of paperwork. Around nine Varrick came bursting into Asami's office, talking loud and fast.  
"Picture this," Varrick said making filming gestures with his hands, "a mover...Zhu Li do the thing... about none other than FUTURE INDUSTRIES!"  
"Umm...wow" Asami managed to say, still comprehending what was going on.  
"I know right! It could be about how it all started, with robots and maybe even aliens. Don't give me an answer yet kid, think about it. Zhu Li! Why didn't you say something! Now I'm going to be late for my appointment!" "I'm not your assistant anymore!"  
Varrick ran out leaving Asami sitting there like and idiot, puzzled over what just happened. After a few minutes she shook it off and got back to doing paperwork, if she hurried she could still finish in time for lunch.

By noon Asami was just finishing up as she heard a knock and the opening of her office door.  
"Korra, perfect timing. I'm just about done with all this paperwork. Oh and you wont believe what..." She stopped as soon as she saw the police officer standing in the doorway instead of Korra.  
"Ms. Sato?" The police officer said sorrowfully while lowering his hat.  
"No" Asami said with a gasp, tears forming in her eyes "Korra." 


	3. Hospital

"Sunrise Ch. 3"

Asami stood there, her hands over her mouth and tears falling down her soft cheeks. The officer had said something but Asami couldn't hear him, everything was spinning. She remembered that mourning. Everything was so perfect...and now...now nothing seemed real.

"Miss Sato?" The police officer said a little more loudly.

Asami pulled back to reality and made herself focus on the police officer who still had his hat lowered.

"Miss Sato I need you to come with me, it's the avatar."

Asami followed the officer to the car where two others were parked and waiting. Asami got into the car and they all started to drive. One police car was in front and the other was in back of her, where ever she was going she was getting a police escort so it couldn't be good.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked the officer driving.

"The hospital. I'm sorry I can't say much more, only that the avatar is there and she's asking for you."

Asami felt the tears in her eyes form once again. 'What could've happened in only a few short hours? It was only bandits. What could've happened that a healer couldn't fix? What happened to my Korra?' Asami thought to herself as she waited desperately to arrive at the hospital.

The car ride seemed to take forever even though it wasn't even a fifteen minute drive to the hospital. When they finally arrived the world seemed to be moving in slow motion and all Asami wanted was to get to the avatar. She looked around the waiting room in despair. She hoped this was just all an elaborate prank and that Korra was sitting in the waiting room perfectly fine, waiting for her. Asami heard a voice from behind her so she turned around. It was a doctor in white coat holding a clipboard.

"Miss Sato, this way please." The Doctor said.

"Of...Of course" Asami said still trying to pull herself into reality.

The Doctor brought Asami to a room in the ICU. He opened the door and Asami walked through. She stood there, her hands over her mouth, tears began to fall again as she looked at her girlfriend lying in the bed only a few feet in front of her.

"Asami..." Korra said in a raspy voice. "Please don't cry. I'm fine. Really I am, tell her Doc."

"She's stable. No need for worry Miss Sato." The Doctor told Asami.

"Korra" Asami said as she ran over to the avatar. "I thought you were dead."

"Don't be ridiculous." Korra said with a hint of pain in her voice but still flashing her famous side grin. "I could never leave the most amazing girl in the world."

Asami laughed a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. She lunged at the avatar in the bed and gave her her best kiss, putting everything in it. Korra kissed back with as much passion if not more but pulled way when she shifted wrong and pain shot through her body. Asami noticed her girlfriend was in pain and decided to ask why.

"What happened? Why was I given a police escort here?"

"Well the bandits..." Korra shifted so the pain wasn't so intense. "They had some sort of device. I don't really know what it was; all I remember was hearing a loud noise and going down. I woke up here after."

"Well what was with the police escort? One guy would have been enough."

"Apparently I was saying your name the whole time. I guess Lin may have gone a little overboard."

"You think? I thought you died or were dying." Asami said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I'll talk to her about that for next time." Korra said with a painful laugh.

"Next time..." Asami said as she settled in next to the avatar.

The Doctor gave a little cough to let them know that he was still standing there.

"Oh, Doc what's the news? Can I go home?" Korra asked.

"Well I'd like to keep you overnight just to see if anything will happen since we don't know what exactly it was that caused you to go down. Also I'd like to get a healer to come in and heal any open wounds."

"Sounds good to me Doc. Hey Asami will you head back to air temple island and grab me some comfy clothes?"

"Sure thing." Asami placed a light kiss on Korra's head and left the room.

"Alright Doc what happened." Korra said in a more serious tone than before.

"Well again, we don't know exactly what took you down but there were metal fragments inside you. They were small and seemed to have broken after in entered through one point. We removed all the fragments but again we don't know what it was."

"ok."

Lin knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Hey kid. Did you tell Asami?"

The doctor walked out of the room.

"Only that I went down. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the other part. I'll tell her tonight but for now can you please keep an eye out, I can't have anything happen to her."

"Of course kid. She's gonna be the death of you, you know that."

"That's the plan." Korra said as she flashed her side grin.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Sunrise Ch. 4"**

Asami was walking out of the hospital when the officer who drove her there walked towards her.

"Miss if you would like I could drive you to your office so you could grab your car." The officer suggested to Asami.

"That would be very nice, thank you."

Asami was sitting in the car with the officer and the police radio went off.

~On the police radio~

"Officer I need you to stay with Asami, drive her to Air Temple Island and back to the hospital." Lin's voiced cracked through the radio.

"Sure thing cap." The officer replied.

"Well looks like you're staying with me until we get back to the hospital. Do you need anything from your office?" The officer asked Asami.

"Umm... No. Do you have any idea as to why I can't drive myself? No offense it's just things aren't making a lot of sense."

"Sorry Ma'am but I don't. I'm only doing as instructed."

"Oh, ok. Well then just to Air Temple Island. I need to pick up some things for Korra."

"Sure thing ma'am."

The car ride seemed to take forever and was very quiet aside from the occasional voices from the police radio. The whole time Asami seemed very side tracked and couldn't help but think of Korra and what was going on. 'Korra seems to be acting very strange today. First she was telling me something just this morning but was interrupted by Tenzin. I don't think it could have been that important since she didn't say anything at the hospital but then again she did seem distracted. She's hiding something. Also what the hell is going on where I can't drive myself?'

"Excuse me miss but we're at the boat launch to get to Air Temple Island."

"Hmm...What? Oh right. I can just go by myself if that's alright."

"Actually Miss I'm under orders to stay with you."

"Fine, if you must. I'm only going to grab a few things for Korra though I don't see what the issue is that I can't even go by myself."

When Asami arrived to Air Temple Island she was immediately met by Pema.

"I'm sorry honey this must be so hard on you." Pema said as she embraced Asami in a big hug.

"Actually I'm fine, Korra is alright as well. She didn't tell you?"

"Well yeah but...Oooh she didn't tell you yet." Pema said with a sudden realization.

"Didn't tell me what? What's going on? Does it have to do with why I can't drive or even do anything by myself with this officer?" Asami asked as she pointed to the officer behind her.

"Well if Korra hasn't told you I don't think I'm in the place to tell you either, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, I'm sure Korra will tell me when I go back to see her."

Asami walk to her and Korra's shared room and grabbed Korra a pair of baggy sweat pants and a loose tank top. She grabbed the same for her since she wanted to stay with Korra.

Asami went back to the officer and they left to go back to the hospital. The car ride was very boring; there were a few calls on the police radio but nothing really interesting. Asami looked out the window and saw a car next to them; the windows were tinted black which Asami thought was weird. She also noticed the car wasn't made by future industries or cabbage corp. The driver of the car rolled down his window and pointed a strange object at the police car. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the police car started spinning out of control, it spun across the street and into a pole. Smoke started rising from the engine and both Asami and the officer were knocked unconscious. A few minutes later and Asami woke up to the smell of gasoline. She looked next to her where the officer was sitting and noticed blood coming from his head. She started to freak out a little when she noticed the smell of gasoline and the smoke from the engine.

Korra was lying in bed and looking at the box she grabbed earlier that day. She remembered just how beautiful Asami looked that morning, the light outlining her perfectly. Today went so downhill so fast. All Korra wanted to do was tell Asami just how much she loved her and how she wanted to spend every last second with her. Today proved just how much Korra wanted to do that, how she doesn't want to spend one more second without Asami being in her life. She opened the small box and pulled out the small ring sitting in the center. Korra studied the ring. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond, it wasn't anything fancy but it was perfect. She didn't want to get anything to big since Asami was always working on cars or other projects and didn't want it getting in the way. Lin walked in and Korra nearly fell out of the bed trying to put the ring back in the box before Lin could see what it was.

"Lin I thought you were Asami!" Korra sputtered.

"Good thing I wasn't. You want to make something like that special." Lin said with a slight chuckle.

"W..What are you doing here anyways? I thought you left to go fill out paperwork."

"Well I did and I got a call on the radio. There was an accident. Someone heard that noise we heard earlier."

"Well that's not good. Do they have any idea what it was?"

"No but there's something else. The car in the accident was the same one Asami and officer Medway were in."

"No. Lin I have to go, I have to see it and I need to go to see Asami."

"Kid I'm sorry I can't let you leave. I'll update you as soon as I know more."

With that Lin walked out and Korra was sitting in her bed. Tears came to Korra's eyes.

"Asami..."


	5. Accident

" _Sunrise Ch. 5"_

Korra couldn't just lay in bed knowing Asami was hurt and in danger. She got out of bed, threw on her shoes and ran outside. She could see smoke off in the distance, Asami wasn't far from the hospital. Korra quickly made an air scooter and headed off towards the smoke.

When Korra arrived she immediately saw the car and smoke rising from it; she saw Asami struggling with her buckle. Korra ran to the car and practically ripped off the door, she unclipped Asami's buckle and swooped her up. She could feel Asami shaking from fear. Korra ran to the other side of the road and set Asami down, Asami wouldn't let go of Korra.

"Asami I have to get officer Medway, you have to let go."

"Please..." Asami said while choking on tears.

"Asami I promise I'll be right back but I can't stand by and watch officer Medway die." Korra plead to Asami.

Asami nodded in understanding and Korra ran back to the car. She noticed a hole in officer Medway's head. She shook him to see if he would wake up but nothing happened. She checked his pulse but there was none. Korra pulled off his buckle and carried him to the ambulance that had just now arrived. She set him on a gurney but her face was solemn. The EMT immediately knew he was gone, he covered his face with a sheet and loaded him into ambulance. It drove away, sirens off. Lin arrived moments later and nearly flipped when she saw Korra.

"Korra what are you doing here! I told you to stay back at the hospital!" Lin yelled while walking angrily towards Korra.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't lay in bed knowing that Asami was hurt and in danger!" Korra yelled back in attempt to defend herself.

"Kid, I understand. I really do. But by leaving you could put you and Asami in even more danger. Plus you're not fully healed."

"I know, I know. Just let me be with Asami right now. She needs me, she's scared."

"Fine but I'm going to get an officer to drive you both back to the hospital after this fire is put out."

Korra looked over at the car and noticed it had begun burning. She quickly looked at Asami who was watching in horror as the car she was in moments earlier burned. Korra stood in front of Asami, blocking her view to the burning car. It took Asami a moment to realize Korra was standing in front of her but once she did she lunged at her and wouldn't let go. Korra held her tightly, she could feel the pale girl shaking from fear.

"I..I was so sc..ared." Asami said between sobs.

"Its ok, you're safe now. I'm here, you're safe."

"I was so scared I wouldn't get the chance to see you again. I was scared I was going to die without saying I love you." Asami said, still crying.

"I was scared too. As soon as Lin told me I got here as fast as I could. I love you too Asami, so much. Without you I'm nothing, you're my world."

The two girls stood there for awhile, tightly embarrassing each other. Korra let go of Asami once she felt her shaking stop. She looked at Asami and wiped the tears from her face. Asami looked at Korra's blue eyes and leaned in, giving Korra her best kiss. She threw all her love into that one kiss. Korra kissed back with just as much passion and love. After a few moments Korra pulled back.

"I love you and I don't think those words are enough to express just how much I love you." Korra said to Asami.

Before Asami could say anything else an officer approached them.

"I'm here to take you two back to the hospital." Said the officer.

"Of course." Korra said in response.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and walk to the car. They both got in and Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder. They were both just happy to see each other again after a crazy day.

The car ride was short since they were so close to the hospital already but somehow Asami still managed to fall asleep. When they arrived at the hospital Korra carefully the moved her shoulder, trying not to wake Asami. She picked Asami up bridal style and carried her to her hospital room. She laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her. Asami must have not been as asleep as Korra thought since she moved closer to her and laid her head on her chest. Korra began to run her fingers through Asami's raven black hair.

"I love you too and those words are good enough for now." Asami said moments before falling into a deep sleep.

Korra chuckled lightly to herself, 'Always has to have the last word.' She thought to herself before sleep over came her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Sunrise e Ch.6"**

Korra woke up to someone lightly tapping her shoulder; it was the nurse.

"I'm sorry to wake you this early Miss but we have to finish healing your wounds." The nurse quietly said to Korra.

"Oh, ok. Do you think we could go to another room? I don't want to wake Asami."

"Of course, follow me."

Korra followed the nurse to another room where she sat in a pool of water. As she waited for the healer to come she pulled out the ring and examined it. She brought it with her just in case Asami woke up and got curious, even though Asami isn't one to go though other people's stuff. 'Maybe today is the day I should propose.' Korra thought to herself. After awhile the healer walked in.

"Ok, lets get started shall we? Relax and focus on your breathing."

Korra did as instructed. This was going to take awhile with all her open wounds and it was going to hurt.

There was a small breeze coming in through the bedroom window. Asami woke up, Korra's arms where loosely over her. She turned over to look at Korra's face. She studied her face, how it looked so tough yet so soft, how calm and relaxed her faced looked while she slept. Asami brushed a loose strand of hair behind Korra's ear, leaned in and placed a light kiss on Korra's lips.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up in the morning." Korra said as she slowly open her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't help myself, you look so beautiful." Asami said quietly. Korra blushed at the comment. Asami found it funny how Korra still blushed at small compliments even though they've been married for two years. It was cute.

"Do you want breakfast?" Korra asked after a few minutes.

"Mmmm… not yet, I'm not that hungry."

"Ok."

The two stayed in bed just looking at each other for a while. They were lost in each other gaze.

Sun came in through the window and hit Asami's eyes. She shut them and saw yellow and orange through her eyelids. When she opened them she was in the hospital room. 'It was just a dream?' Asami questioned. Tears came to her eyes. 'It was just a dream.' She confirmed to herself. Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room for Korra. A nurse walked in and noticed Asami looking for Korra.

"She's in another room for a healing session; she didn't want to wake you."

"Oh…ok" Asami spoke quietly, slowly remembering the events of last night. She felt her forehead and touched a cut, wincing at the pain.

"Here let me patch that up for you. We don't want it getting infected." The nurse said. Asami seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, umm ok."

The nurse patched up Asami and left. She still seemed to be out of it. The events of last night were taking their toll on her. 'I could've died last night. I could've died and never have seen Korra again. I...I can't imagine my life without her. I want my dream to be real. I want her in my life for as long as she'll have me. I need to find her.' Asami got up to go find Korra but in the process smelt something bad. 'Maybe I should shower first.' Asami went to the bathroom attached to the room. Thankfully there was a shower, Korra was a vip after all. She turned the water on and got in. She stood there and let the hot water run over her face. It felt good, calming.

Korra's healing session was nearly done but when she got up to leave the healer got a glimpse of the ring.

"That's a beautiful ring, may I see it?" The healer asked.

It was a different healer than Korra was used to; she didn't know Korra was dating Asami.

"Yeah, sure." Korra replied as she handed her the ring. "It's for my girlfriend." She waited for a disgusted look.

"She must be beautiful," she said as she handed the ring back to Korra. "She's a very lucky girl, dating the Avatar."

Korra looked at the healer and slowly retrieved the ring from her hand. She was surprised that she didn't get some sort of disgusted remark.

"She is very beautiful." Korra said. She felt a sense of comfort around the healer. "The only issue is that I don't know how to propose. I want to make it special but I don't want to wait."

"Well the only advice I can give you is that you will know when the right moment is and that no matter what it will be special." The healer gave Korra a smile. "Today is a beautiful day for a walk in the park."

"Yeah, it is...Ohhh. Yes it is a beautiful day for a walk in the park, thank you."

Korra shoved the ring in her pocket and walked out of the healing room to her own room. 'A walk in the park. Perfect.'

When Korra got to the room she saw Asami standing by the window. Her hair was wet and the smell of jasmine filled the room. She looked beautiful. Korra walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey beautiful." Korra said as she laid a light kiss on Asami's neck.

"Hey." Asami turned around and kissed Korra on the lips.

"What was that for?" Korra asked, surprised at the quick kiss.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Asami said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant. Of course you can kiss me. Kiss me all you want." Korra grabbed Asami's waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you." Asami said as she pulled away. "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. Sometimes when you don't come back until late I freak out because I love you so much."

Korra pulled her now crying girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I love you too."

The two stood there for a while, Asami crying into Korra's shoulder.

"Hey lets go for a walk in the park. It's a beautiful day." Korra said once Asami calmed down a little.

"Yeah, ok."

Asami wiped tears from her face and the two walked out of the room.

The park wasn't that far from the hospital and they were there in minutes. There was a light breeze and cherry blossoms everywhere. They walked around for a few minutes in happy bliss, hand in hand. Korra stopped walking and let go of Asami's hand. Asami looked back at Korra with a confused look on her face.

"Korra what's wrong?"

"Asami there's...there's something I need to say."

"Ok..."

"Asami, we've been dating for a long time and your beauty never seizes to amaze me. But you're not only beautiful on the outside, you're beautiful on the inside as well. You're always calm even when I'm freaking out. You keep me grounded. Yesterday when I heard something happened to you I couldn't breathe. You're my everything. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life and I don't ever want to find out." Korra got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "So Asami Sato will you marry me?"

Asami's hands we're over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head profusely, unable to speak. Korra jumped up and hugged her, tears now forming in her eyes. Korra pulled away, put the ring on Asami's finger and gave her a huge kiss. They stood there for some time when suddenly they heard someone yelling their names. They looked around and saw Lin running towards them, a look of panic on her face.

"Get out of here!" Lin yelled at Asami and Korra.

"What?" Korra yelled back, slightly confused as to why Lin was so panicked.

Suddenly there was a loud, echoing noise. Korra looking at Lin and saw her laying on the ground, motionless.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Sunrise Ch.7"**_

Asami and Korra stood there, shocked for a moment. There was a scream in the distance but neither of them took notice. Asami reached out and grabbed Korra's arm, snapping Korra back to reality. Korra instantly ran towards Lin, yelling her name the whole way. Asami quickly followed after.

Asami checked Lin's pulse. She looked up at Korra, a look of sadness on her face.

"It's not good. Her pulse is very weak."

Korra dropped to her knees. She flipped Lin over and saw a hole in her metal armor with blood rushing out quickly. Korra put her hands over the hole to try and slow down the bleeding. It wasn't doing much use so she took off her arm band to try and cover the wound better.

"Korra, water." Asami told Korra.

Korra instantly bended some water from the pond and began trying to heal the wound. It didn't do much use but it did give Lin some consciousness.

"Kid, stop." Lin said in barely a whisper.

"No! I can't! You can't die on me! Just hold on. The paramedics are almost here. Please Lin, hold on." Korra said with tears running down her face.

"Kid, it's too late."

"No! It's not!"

"Just do something for me kid."

Korra slowly looked Lin in the eyes, tears still rolling down her face. "Anything."

"Name yours and Asami's kid after me?"

Asami looked at Lin, gave a little chuckle and wiped her tears. "Of course Lin. Of course."

Korra looked at Asami, gave a slight smile and nodded in agreement.

"Also, kid, you can't keep it from Asami anymore you have to keep her in the loop. Republic city needs its best mind."

Korra looked down, knowing that she really had no choice. "Soon." She looked at Asami who was giving her a look between 'what are you keeping from me' and curiosity. "Soon."

Suddenly Lin went limp, her breathing became faint. The paramedics rushed in. Asami dragged Korra away so that they could do their work. They loaded Lin into the ambulance and drove off, sirens fell to her knees, her head in her hands. The young avatar started to cry. Asami knelt down next to Korra and hugged her tight, stroking her back for comfort.

"Korra, shhh. It's ok, shhh. I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry."

They sat there for awhile, Korra crying.

When Korra stopped crying and calmed down she looked up at Asami. Suddenly all the pain that she just felt vanished. Asami was there as always and as beautiful as could be. Korra stared at Asami's beautiful complexion. 'How could this beautiful women agree to be my wife?... My wife...' Korra thought to herself.

"Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You know, for being here. For always being there."

"Always." Asami kissed Korra's forehead. "I'm always here for you."

"Thank you. Can we head back to Air Temple Island. I need to tell you some things that I've been keeping from you."

"Ok."

By the time the engineer and avatar arrived at Air Temple Island it was dark out. The two headed into the house and to their shared room. Korra closed the door behind her and Asami sat on the bed. Asami was silent, not wanting to push Korra to tell her whatever she had to say. Korra knelt down by Asami's feet, grabbed her hands and looked up at her.

"Asami, I love you and I've only meant to protect you. I'm sorry for all this mystery but I thought it would've been better have you not known. Do you remember how your mom died?"

"Yeah... She was killed by a fire bender named Remok and his gang. Korra I don't understand how that has anything to do with what's going on." Asami said slowly, trying to figure out what could be going on.

"Well I don't know if you know this but Remok is known for being hired to kill people. I don't know why he was hired to kill your mother but what I do know is that he wasn't hired to kill just your mom."

"Korra what are you saying?"

Korra took a deep, shaky breath. "He was hired to kill you as well."

Asami took her hands out of Korra's and got up.

"Why?! Why was he hired?! Who hired him?! And why now?! After all these years..." Asami stopped and looked at Korra. "Why. Why me? Why now? All I want to do is marry you. I want to have a life with you. Why does someone want to take that away from me?" Asami was now crying, "why..."

Korra walked over to Asami and hugged her. "I don't know but I promise, I will do everything I can to stop him."

Asami looked at Korra with a look of defeat and overwhelm. "Can we just go to bed and put today behind us?"

"Of course." Korra pick Asami up and placed her on the bed. She turned off the light and got into bed as well.

"Asami, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really was just trying to protect you."

"I know. I'm not mad, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

Asami moved closer to Korra and put her head on her chest. They both watched the ceiling fan slowly spin above them, a peaceful silence fell between them. Asami raised her hand above her face and stared at the ring that now laid upon it. Korra watched, a small smile on her face when she realized Asami was staring at her ring.

"Do you like it?" Korra asked. Asami nearly jumped when the silence was suddenly broken.

"It's beautiful."

"With everything that happen we never got to fully enjoy today. I had this whole plan. After I proposed I was going to take you to dinner then come here to tell everyone the good news."

"You were that confident I was going to say yes?"

"Well... um I.. um..."

Asami turned and placed a quick kiss on the stuttering avatar's lips.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to propose and that I would be the one to do it."

Korra kissed Asami's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two quickly fell asleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
